a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for use with an endoscope. More particularly, this invention relates to a container for storing and delivering sterile water to an endoscope.
b. Related Art
Endoscopes are commonly used to provide an internal view of a human or animal body, in particular, views of body cavities. Accordingly, endoscopes typically comprise a flexible tube that is inserted into the body. A lens system housed within the flexible tube transmits images from a distal lens at the tip of the tube back to an eyepiece or image sensor at the other end of the tube, to allow an operator to see the internal surfaces and spaces of interest within the body.
Endoscopes generally also include one or more channels through which instruments may be inserted to enable procedures, such as biopsies, to be carried out proximate the tip of the endoscope. These channels also permit fluids including liquids and gasses such as water, air and carbon dioxide, to be delivered through the endoscope. These fluids may be used for irrigation, insufflation or for other purposes, such as rinsing.
It is common during endoscopic procedures for particulate matter present within the body cavity to build up on the lens at the distal end of the endoscope. It is, therefore, necessary to be able to rinse the lens during the procedure to provide an uncompromised view for the operator. This is usually achieved by directing a supply of sterile water across the tip of the endoscope.
Typically, the sterile water is supplied from a separate water bottle that is removeably attached to the endoscope by means of flexible tubing, as illustrated in FIG. 15. When the operator wishes to flush the endoscope with water, a button on the endoscope is depressed which directs a flow of air under pressure from the air supply line of the endoscope, through a first flexible tube and into the bottle. This air forces water from the bottle through a second flexible tube and into the water supply line of the endoscope. The water then flows along a channel within the endoscope and is directed across the outer surface of the distal lens to clean it.
Generally the water bottles are mounted at a distance from the endoscope and a relatively long length of flexible tubing connects the water bottle to the endoscope. The flexibility of the tubing means that it is easy to install and remove. Furthermore, having a relatively long length of tubing, in addition to its flexibility provides a tolerance as to where the bottle is positioned relative to the endoscope. It may be necessary in some instances for the bottle to be mounted further from the endoscope than in other instances.
Typically the water bottles contain enough sterile water to be used throughout several endoscopy procedures in a single day; however, the water bottle also provides means for permitting additional sterile water to be added to the bottle if necessary. At the end of the day the bottle and flexible tubing are removed for cleaning and sterilisation. The bottle is then refilled with sterile water the next time it is used.
A major disadvantage of this system is that the water bottle and tubing can become a source of cross-contamination if the bottle and tubing are not cleaned, disinfected, sterilized or dried correctly at the end of the day. If improperly reprocessed, the irrigation water bottle and tubing set can become colonized with P. aeruginosa and/or other bacteria during storage, which may then contaminate the sterile water added to the bottle for subsequent endoscopic procedures. Furthermore, there is significant expense, both in terms of time and money, associated with cleaning and sterilising the bottles and tubing used in these procedures.
A known system, designed to reduce the infection risks associated with cleaning and sterilisation, comprises a disposable water bottle cap and flexible tubing assembly. The cap is designed to be secured to a disposable water bottle containing sterile water and the tubing forms a fluid connection between the water bottle and the endoscope. Although these cap and flexible tube assemblies are disposable, they are still designed for 24 hour use and are arranged to be detached from and attached to multiple endoscopes during the day. The flexible tubing, therefore, has at an opposite end to the cap a connector having female air and water ports that connect to the male air and water ports of the endoscope. In this arrangement a first flexible tube extends between the air line of the endoscope and the cap, and a second flexible tube extends from the water line of the endoscope, through the cap and down towards the base of the water bottle. Water is then pumped from the bottle in a similar manner to that described above.
Additionally, it is known to provide a clip or clamp around the flexible tubing proximate the connector. This clip is used to clamp the tubing and minimise the backflow of fluid along the tubing, especially when an endoscope is being detached. The clip does not, however, completely prevent the capillary backflow of fluid into the length of tubing between the connector and the clip and, as such, there remains an infection risk with these systems, due to cross-contamination between endoscopic procedures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for supplying water to an endoscope that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages mentioned above.